The Story of Kindness
by The Stories Chronicles
Summary: A young Neville Longbottom has to find the Philospher's Stone with his friends Hermionie and Harry. Harry-centric. AU. The Storie Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Kindness**

.

**Chapter One**

.

Harry collected the mail, checking each one intently. A smidge of green ink there, a seal here-could it be? It was! _"Fireflyer, is this a Hogwarts letter?" _Harry whispered to his companion.

_"Of course it is, stupid."_

"Oh, thanks." Fireflyer was a Neverlandic fairy bonded to Harry because of a life debt owing to him because of a mouse and a cat. He rushed to his parents' room. "Look! Look! My Hogwarts letter!"

"Oh, really? Well done, dear fellow! That is truly astounding!" Will shook his hand. Will could be quite formal at times, but Harry had seen him drunk-and boy, did he loosen up a bit! Harry had a feeling that Will was a bit of an introvert.

He was also a Muggle, but Fireflyer always said he felt strong magic pulsing through Will's veins (the type Neverlandic people had, but stronger)-though he couldn't see Fireflyer as no none-Neverlandic adult could.

His mother smiled. He had memories of her talking once upon a time, but a while after she got married to Will she stopped talking. She wrote notes, or used sign language as substitutes.

Will leaned closer. "Listen, my dear boy, I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, I stumbled upon a tiny village. A satyr, or faun as I suspect you'd know them from your aunt Lucy's tales, wandered out one of them and told me a rhyme;

_"The Youngest's son  
>Will be the One<br>To lift the spell  
>By sounding the bell<em>

_"He will face friends  
>But be united in the end<br>He will inspire a bard  
>Though it will be hard<em>

_"One of hope, one of a lover  
>One of faith and another<br>Made of courage true  
>In the face of all things blue<em>

_"One of patience tried  
>Though a friend has died<br>One of charity's test  
>Which won't be best<em>

_"And of kindness' life  
>The son will raise above strife<br>And he shall bring about  
>The Stories Chronicles.<em>

"And today, I think you should know this-as it's referring to you, Harold Jim Potter."

"What! But I'm not-"

"In all but name, you are, in all but name."

"It could refer to any son of the youngest sibling-"

"Accept that you're special, Harold."

Harry stomped off.

_"He just ruined my birthday! I hate him! Hate him, hate him, hate him!"_ Harry shouted at Fireflyer.

_"Well it could be worse. You could be ambushed by Neverlandic pirates." _Harry frowned, then ran to his room. _"I guess I'm not too good at this prep talk thing._" Fireflyer made a sandwich out of half a baguette and promptly ate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Kindness**

.

**Chapter Two**

.

People were mean. Harry knew that. But Will Stanton wasn't mean. Not too mean, anyway.

_"Uncle CR's coming?" _Fireflyer asked. _"Who's he?" _Harry ignored him. _"Fairies die if they get ignored, don't you know?"_

Harry walked away.

**_The two old men laughed. "So, is it all going to plan?"_**

**_"Yes, it is. On this universe anyway. In Panem..."_**

"Woah, what a vivid vision!" Harry was taken aback.

_"That was no vision," _Lemony Snicket, typing with his typewriter, growled. _"That was the walls of reality blurring. We must be close to the Muppet Theatre."_

"Oo-kay! Bubye now, Typee!"

Harry and Fireflyer ran back into the street.

"That was close. But what was that about a Muppet Theatre?"

_"Check the Encyclopedia."_

"Good idea!" Harry went to his back door, grabbed a stool and teeteered dangerously on it. He grabbed a hefty book and collapsed.

Harry instantly flipped to the Ms... Mayday, Moshi, Muppet.

Muppets-Strange entities (circa. unknown). Discovered by the late explorer Jim Henson. Sentient. **Muppet Theatre**-settlement of the Muppets in modern world. Listed building.

"Hmm... how strange."

_"It is. Leave your window open tonight."_

"Fine."

.

The Pan was triumphant. The Pan knew all. The Pan had changed.

Long ago, the Pan was a mere boy. Thank goodness the Pan's nu-father, Zeus, had gifted him with all the powers of his rivals, Goliath and the Gargoyles. The Pan scanned London. Ah! The Pan spotted an open window.

The Pan flew in it. The Pan saw a boy.

.

Harry had stolen his mum's wand that night. He had heard from Fireflyer what had happened to Peter Pan. "F-f-finite Incantem," he said upon seeing Pan, casting one of the few spells he knew. Pan had becoming a being of stone.

Pan blocked it with a twirl of his fingers. "Hah. The Pan is not that easy to break." However his hands began to break. "Wh-what?"

"Finite incantem, finite incantem, finite incantem." Pan slowly began to break until all that was left of him was a baby, of flesh and blood.

"There, there. Are you okay? Good boy. I'll take you to Mummy now, okay?"

He cradled the baby in his arms and took him into his arms.

.

Lily woke up in the middle of the night. She had heard crying. Unfamiliar crying, maybe, but her motherly instincts were awoken.

She heard Harry coming into her room. **Harry**, she wrote in light, **what is that crying?**

"His name is Peter. He's so cute."

Will awoke. "Peter? What do you mean, Peter?"

"I found him."

"You found a baby? Where?"

"On the doorstop. I heard the doorbell ring." He said with a slight quaver.

"Really?" Will asked in a probing tone.

"Fine. I'll tell you the truth. He's really an immortal shapeshifting vampire alien!" Harry slammed the door and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Kindness**

.

**Chapter Three**

.

Harry was jumping up and down when he heard the doorbell. "Is it Uncle CR? Is it Uncle CR? Is it, is it, is it?"

"Harry!" The frail old man hugged Harry. "Here. I thought you might like this."

He handed Harry a teddy bear. "A teddy bear..." Harry winkled his nose. "It's nice and all but..."

"I know, I know. Now do you want to try and get Tigger out the car?"

"Yeah!" Tigger was a striped puppy, that Uncle CR could hardly manage.

Uncle CR had grey hair, cut in a bowl style. He had sometimes looked straight at Fireflyer, and Fireflyer was sure he could see him.

_"Hey... that bear reminds me of Hook!"_ Fireflyer tinkled.

Tigger bounded out the car and snapped at Fireflyer; the fairy nestled under Harry's hair.

.

Harry woke up early next morning.

He was going to Hogwarts.


End file.
